


On Call

by carolinecrane



Series: down is where we came from [17]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-03
Updated: 2010-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-12 09:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinecrane/pseuds/carolinecrane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puck can't sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Call

Puck doesn't know how long he's been lying in his old room, staring at the ceiling and trying not to think about how empty his bed feels. He should feel stupid about it. He should feel like a fucking _girl_ , because it's only been two nights and all of a sudden he's incapable of sleeping alone.

He blames Kurt for being such a fucking tease. Hudson, too, for having the worst timing _ever_ and turning up exactly when he's not wanted. But Finn wasn't around when Kurt dragged him out the front door at the end of the night and wrapped those arms around his neck, dragged him close and kissed him like he was being graded on it.

So yeah, it's pretty much all Kurt's fault.

Which means if he can't sleep, Kurt can at least get his tight little ass out of bed and keep Puck company.

Puck picks up his cell and looks at the display: 1:07 am. He shouldn't do it. It's late, and Kurt's probably getting his beauty sleep, stretched out on way nicer sheets than Puck's mom has and drooling into the pillow like he does every fucking night. Puck should leave him to it, let him get a decent night's sleep so he won't be a total bitch tomorrow when Puck swings by to pick him up.

But it's past midnight, and Kurt did promise his undivided attention all day, and technically today's already started. He presses Kurt's speed dial and listens to the line connecting, grinning as he imagines the sound of his ringtone in the silence of Kurt's bedroom. He picked it out himself, downloaded it and programmed it to his number as a surprise. Kurt claims that he didn't find it 'in the least amusing', but he hasn't changed it yet, either, so Puck knows that's bullshit.

Kurt picks up on the second ring, and when he starts talking Puck can tell he wasn't asleep. "I don't think Finn's going to appreciate being woken up by Hootie and the Blowfish."

Puck grins up at the ceiling and closes his eyes to listen to the sound of sheets rustling on the other end of the line. "Serves him right for his bad fucking timing."

Kurt's laugh sends a rush of warmth through him, and he settles a little further into his pillows and runs a hand over his chest.

"Why aren't you asleep?"

"Same reason as you, I'm guessing," Puck answers. He can hear Kurt moving around, and he can tell it's not just because he's getting comfortable."What are you doing?"

Kurt doesn't answer for a minute, so Puck just listens to him breathing into the phone, then the click of a door closing. "I can't talk in my bedroom, Finn's asleep in the next bed."

It shouldn't bug him that Kurt and Finn are sharing a room. They're brothers, sort of, and anyway it's not like Puck thinks anything's going to happen. Still, Kurt carried a torch for Hudson for a long time back in high school, which means he had to spend a decent amount of time fantasizing about him back when they were kids. So it's kind of weird, thinking about Kurt lying in the dark, listening to Finn snoring and waiting around for Puck to call.

"So where are you?"

"Bathroom," Kurt answers. "So if you're calling for phone sex, I hope you don't mind a rain check. This room has seen enough shameful sexual fantasies for one lifetime, I think. Besides, I know from experience that it's not exactly comfortable."

"Wait, phone sex is still on the table?" Puck asks, because that's news to him. Not that the thought hadn't crossed his mind, but he figured on getting shot down if he bothered to bring it up.

"It's negotiable. Or it would be, if I wasn't forced to share a room with Matthew McConaughey in there and his failure to launch."

"Babe," Puck says, thoughtful, because he's been chewing on the question since Finn stumbled into Burt's living room looking like he'd finally lost it, "what the fuck is up with Hudson, anyway?"

"He's fine. He was just a little freaked out at the sight of you and me actually _together_. In theory I think he was okay with it, but seeing it in action…well, you have to admit, it doesn't exactly fit with the image people from high school have of you."

And that's probably true, but high school was a long fucking time ago, and as far as Puck's concerned, people need to adjust their expectations already. Because the thing is, his boyfriend's hot, _and_ he's going to be some big deal fashion superstar someday, which means he'll be an awesome sugar daddy, so really, Puck's totally living up to expectations.

"No, I meant what's his deal, like, in general. He showed up right after you ditched me with Burt, covered in grease and talking about fuel injection systems. Then he saw me and it was like I was the ghost of Christmas Past or something. And don't say you don't know, because you spent all day yesterday with Mrs. H, and I know she can't resist talking about her baby boy."

There's a huff of air on the other end of the line, and Puck can practically hear Kurt rolling his eyes over the phone. "Fine. But I forbid you to think what you're going to think."

"I don't even know what that means."

Another sigh, then Kurt's voice drops and Puck has to strain a little harder to hear him.

"Apparently he's been spending a lot of time with Mr. Schuester lately. They're fixing up some old Camaro Schue bought. And before you even say it, they aren't dating or anything. According to Carole, Mr. Schuester's taken an interest in Finn's career plans. I guess it's an educator thing."

"Seriously? Please tell me you don't buy that," Puck says, and he can tell by Kurt's silence that no, he really doesn't buy it at all. "What the fuck does Hudson know about cars, anyway?"

"Nothing. Less than nothing," Kurt huffs, like he's personally offended that Finn would even try to change somebody's oil, let alone work on…okay, admittedly a classic ride, and Puck didn't know Mr. Schuester had it in him. It gives him a little more respect for Schue, anyway, even if he doesn't believe for a second that there's nothing going on between him and Finn.

"Look, the point is that even if something _could_ be going on between them, there's no tawdry scandal developing between Finn and Mr. Schuester. If there was, those two would probably be the last to know about it anyway. They're both hopeless."

That's true, so Puck doesn't argue the point. Instead he just sends up a quick thanks to whoever's in charge of these things that Brittany dragged Kurt into the bar that night instead of Hudson. If Finn had been Puck's own personal blast from the past just as he was getting over Mark, it would have turned out a lot differently. There wouldn't have been any making out, for one thing, and Puck wouldn't be lying in his bedroom in his mother's old house wondering how long he was supposed to wait before he talked Kurt into making it a permanent situation.

"So I've been thinking."

"Oh?" Kurt says, voice soft and kind of...unsure, maybe. Which is pretty stupid, but Puck's used to it by now.

"Yeah. I mean, it's only been two fucking nights and I'm already going crazy. I can't sleep without you, babe. And I know I can't afford to keep you in the style to which you're accustomed or whatever, so until you're done with school and get famous, we can sponge off Brittany. I mean, as long as she doesn't care. Because I'm fine with my shitty apartment, but I'll move in with your girlcrush if it means that much to you."

There's a sharp intake of breath on the other end of the line, and Puck wishes he was there, having this conversation up close and personal where he could pin Kurt to the nearest flat surface and study his reaction in minute detail. Because he's never really been a detail guy or anything, but when it comes to Kurt, he's all about the details. He's got lists of them in his head, like which smile means Kurt's thinking about pushing him into traffic, and which one means he's truly, completely blissed out.

He knows what every one of Kurt's blushes means, and anybody else would probably think they all look exactly the same, but those people aren't Puck, so what the fuck do they know. He knows that Kurt's still not quite as confident as he likes to pretend, though he's come a long fucking way from high school. He knows when Kurt's surprised and trying to act like he's not, which is the expression Puck's picturing now, along with the two bright pink spots in his cheeks that make him look like one of those China dolls of his sister's that Puck used to break when they were kids.

Picturing it takes the sting out of the amount of time it takes for Kurt to answer, because Puck knows what his silences mean now too, and he knows Kurt's not nearly as cool as he pretends to be. He also knows that when Puck does manage to blindside him, it takes Kurt a minute to pull it together. So he waits, passing the time thinking about Kurt's mouth and all the things said mouth can do besides talk.

"For the hundredth time, I do not have a crush on Brittany," is the first thing Kurt comes up with, and that's typical, so Puck huffs out a laugh and stretches on the mattress, relaxing into the sound of Kurt's voice. "And I've told you, she doesn't care. You know she's not there half the time anyway."

It's true, but Puck still feels a little weird about moving in. It's not because Kurt made out with Brittany once -- okay, it's a little about that, but not totally -- so much as it's about the fact that if they're going to move in together, Puck thinks they should have the freedom to have sex on every available surface of their place without worrying about some roommate wandering in and interrupting.

He likes that they can do it on the couch at his place, that they can make out in the kitchen or take as long as they want in the shower. He's not going to miss the water bills, granted, but there's a principle at stake, and that's why he's been holding out. But he's never been all that big on principles, really, and if it means he never has to sleep alone again, he's willing to sacrifice a little.

"Whatever," he says, because he doesn't really want to think about Brittany right now. "So are you going to tell me about these shameful sexual fantasies or what?"

"No," Kurt answers right away, and Puck grins as he pictures the full-face blush he knows Kurt's sporting now. It's the one that goes all the way down his chest, splotchy and hot to the touch and Jesus, Puck's really far gone if he's getting hard just thinking about Kurt blushing.

"Were any of them about me?"

"No," Kurt says again, except he's not as forceful this time, and that means he's lying. Then comes the sigh, which is another tell, and Puck grins at how predictable he is. "Fine. Once. It was very traumatic and clearly a sign of deep-seated self-loathing on my part."

Puck wonders, not for the first time, if Kurt's actually seen a shrink about this stuff, because he sounds exactly like Quinn right now. "Give yourself a break, babe. It's probably just a sign of my irresistible hotness."

There's a snort on the other end of the line that Puck decides not to take as an insult. He is hot, after all, and he'd be kind of insulted if Kurt had jerked off to the idea of Hudson a million times, but never given Puck a second thought, no matter how big an asshole he was in high school.

It wasn't like Puck had never noticed Kurt's mouth or his ass -- seriously, he wore some crazy-tight jeans in high school, there was no way _not_ to notice -- even if he hadn't wasted a lot of time thinking about it at the time. He figures he's more than made up for it at this point, anyway.

"So are you going to tell me about it or what?"

"It's really not interesting."

That's not a no, Puck thinks, grinning in the darkness as he imagines Kurt sitting on the bathroom floor in his dad's house, keeping his voice down while he remembers the one time he jerked off to Puck's image in high school.

"Everything about you is interesting."

Another snort, because yeah, Kurt knows him pretty damn well too, and he can tell when Puck's laying it on thick to get what he wants.

"Please. You said yourself that I was boring and predictable in high school. We all were, I suppose. I mean, it's not like I'm _proud_ of my weakness for jock fantasies. We grew up in Ohio, I worked with what was available."

He wants to hear specifics, like if Kurt thought about Puck doing stuff _to_ him, or if he just pictured Puck in the locker room showers, maybe, feeling himself up under the water. He wants to know if Kurt jerked off to the image of Puck jerking off, or if he imagined what it would be like for Puck to shove him up against the lockers and just...take.

But he doesn't ask, because Kurt _knows_ what it feels like to be shoved up against the lockers, and he knows what it feels like to have Puck be the one doing the shoving. So if that's the basis for his one Puck-related high school fantasy, it's the kind of fucked up neither of them really needs to rehash.

"We still on for tomorrow?" he says instead. "I figured I'd drop my mom off at work and borrow her car for the day."

"I'll catch a ride to the shop with Finn and borrow one of Dad's loaners," Kurt says, like he's thought it out. And that's just fine with Puck, because it means they won't have a time limit hanging over them. "I'll pick you up at 10:00."

That's a long fucking time from now, and what Puck really wants to do is steal his mom's keys and drive over to Kurt's place right now. It's not like either of them are going to get any sleep, so he doesn't see why they have to wait until tomorrow to see each other. But he knows Kurt will shoot him down if he offers, so he doesn't.

"I'll be here," he says instead, voice dropping and he doesn't really mean for it to, but when he hears the hitch in Kurt's breath he smiles. "Hey, if you need something to think about while you're jerking off, you can picture me moaning your name when I come on the shower tiles. It's getting to be kind of a habit anyway."

Another loaded silence, and this time he pictures Kurt's eyes going kind of soft and wide, lips parted like there's a whole fucking lot he wants to say to that, but he can't decide where to start. Not that it matters, because Puck's usually thinking all the same things, so he doesn't really need to hear them.

"Get some sleep, Noah."

 _Not a chance,_ he thinks, but all he says is, "You too, babe."

He closes his phone and drops it on the mattress next to him, then he kicks off the sheet and takes his own advice.


End file.
